Nothing but love
by isomella23
Summary: Albus and Scorpius got in a fight in the library because of their parents. The parents realize her mistake and come to Hogwarts to resolve things but one thing leads to another Do Scorpius and Albus become more than friends? BOYxBOY dont like dont read!


Scorpious pushed Albus to the floor of the library, straddling his hips pushing Albuses chest to the floor with his hands. "Why won't you talk to me Albus."

"Because every time I look at you I remember what my dad says and what he thinks!"

"And what dose he think!"

"He thinks your the son of the Dark Lord!"

"And what do you think?"

"I don't know anymore..."

Scorpiouses hands shake and his grip wavers Albus taking advantage of the situation flips Scorpious over sitting on top of him, pinning his arms to the floor.

"It's not true Albus." Scorpious says blinking

rapidly.

"You think it's easy for me! Everyone thinks I'm his son. Having you in my corner was keeping me grounded."

"Scorpious I'm-"

"Shut up and listen for once! I need you I've always needed you so much but what if my choice was a desperate one if you can't believe me I don't know who will."

"Scorpious I'm sorry! I was wrong."

"Those thoughts were still in your brain Albus."

"Scorpious listen to me, I am the most foolish gullible git and my Dad didn't want me to talk to you. He was wrong! I was wrong!"

Scorpious eyes filled with tears.

"Albus?"

"I don't care what they say they don't know the the truth!"

"Albus!" Scorpious cried. And tears began to spill down his cheeks.

"Scorpious, don't. Oh please don't cry."

"I'm sorry Albus I can't." Scorpious continued to sob loudly. Scorpious covered his face with his hands. "WHY DOSE EVERYONE JUDGE ME!" He cried. Albus felt his heart breaking at the sight. Albus bit his lower lip tears burning in the back of his eyes. "Scorpious Malfoy and Albus Potter!" It was Hedmistress Magonigal "your fathers are here." She lead them two her office where Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Ginny Potter. Albus and Scorpious were separated in two different rooms. Scorpius in one with all the adults first Albus alone. Scorpius in tears now balling."it hurts Albus it hurts! I just wanted a friend..." Draco turns on Harry "this is your fault!" He spits.

"I know said Harry." And he went over and put a hand on Scorpiouses shoulder.

"Does this mean??" Scorpious asked. Harry nodded. The other adults stood watching awkwardly.

"Scorpious what hurts?" Draco asked in his concern father tone.

"They took-" he stopped And restarted. "I lost my Albus..." he whispered no longer sobbing.

Albus burst into the room. "Shut up you idiot!" Albus yelled. He was still crying. His eyes were shining. Ginny tried to hug him but he flinched away.

"Wh-what?" Scorpius said.

"Scorpious..." Albus whispered. Scorpius stood up walking over to Albus. "Just hold," scorpius mutters. And Albus put his arms around Scorpious holding him tight. "I'm sorry so so sorry." Albus cries. Blinking fast. "Al-" Scorpious pleas.

The boys had stopped crying now and Albus turned to Scorpious pulling him into a hug.

He wrapped his arms around Scorpiouses neck crushing him closer closing his eyes. Scorpious hugged back tight holding onto Albus as if he were a life raft.

"I need you to so much, Scorpious!" Albus whispered."So much!" And he moved his arms to the taller boys chest and hit him. And cried."I..."he hit him once"need." He hit him again. "So much!" He hit him three more times crying onto his shirt.

Scorpious held him in his arms. Scorpious took Albuses biceps and Albus looked up at him. Scorpious pressed his lips Albuses. I love you he muttered on his mouth. Albus put his hands in Scorpiouses belt and pulled him close. Body's joining together. Albuses nervousness ate at him and made him kiss Scorpious back as hard as he could. He felt Scorpious shudder beneath him. Albuses felt hot tears on his cheek. It was not his. They were Scorpiouses. "Scorpious-" Albus moaned. Scorpious silenced him by biting on his lip the kiss broke both boys staggered back. Blinking rapidly. "Wow." Whispered Draco.

"So let me get this straight. You are not gay but are in love with a boy?"

"I'm not gay dad. I like Scorpious."

"Al...Albus?"

"I've liked girls but I like Scorpious and only him. No other boys."

"Ok that makes sense i guess."

 _Train after Christmas_

Albus went over to Scorpious they hadn't kissed Since that one time in Magonagle's office Albus wanted nothing more than to kiss Scorpious right now. "Are we gonna do this or just pretend like it never happened?" Scorpious asked Albus. But Before Scorpius could get another word out Albus pulls back and kisses Scorpious. the shock combined with fear makes them both freeze. And then they melt the room spinning around them nothing else matters but the others soft wet lips on theirs. Nothing but there hard hot bodies presses together. Nothing but the feeling of having someone to hold, Nothing but the love they felt for each other. Nothing but love


End file.
